Mamma
by Angel Grrl
Summary: An incredibly LATE mother's day fanfic...I do apologize. It's a songfic set to Celine Dion's "Goodbye" and it features each senshi recounting a memory of their mothers. Kinda sad and sappy. r&R PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?
1. Ami, Mamoru, Setsuna, Haruka, Minako

A/N: Hey all! I've decided to do a little something that has been stored in my mind for   
awhile...please enjoy. ^_^ Also, I'm currently working on chapter 4 of TAT and it should   
be out after this. ENJOY!   
  
Disclaimer: :: sung to the tune of the Oscar Meyer Weiner song::   
Ohhhhhhhhhh I wish I were Naoko Takeuchi......because than I would own Sailor Moon and   
company......ohhhhhhhhh I wish I were Naoko Takeuchi.....because than everybody would be   
paying me!  
  
  
"Mamma"  
By: Angel Grrl  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!"  
"Push! Ma'am please! Push!!!"  
  
30-year old Mizuno Tengoku glared at the young doctor, between her thighs. He   
reminded her of Jerry Lewis, with his wide eyes and dumb-founded expression. She wondered   
to herself if he thought he was going to catch this baby like a football. However, she didn't  
think long as another contraction hit her in her gut.   
  
"NNNNNN," she yelled through gritted teeth. She was locked in her position, muscles  
taut and teeth tightly held together by sheer will alone. Feeling the contraction pass,   
she felt herself relax. Lately, the pain had been getting worse and a fear settled in her gut.  
Besides the pain, the only thing she was aware of was the lack of her husband.  
  
He had left her only a few days ago...leaving with some young thing that would better   
support his needs. Apparently, she wasn't good enough. She didn't support his artistic desires  
...and so he had left her pregnant and alone.   
  
Was it not so long ago that she had been so happy?   
  
Now she had nothing, not even a college education...but she had promised herself and her   
unborn child that she would. She would succeed...without her husband.   
  
Another contraction hit her again.  
  
------------  
Mamma you gave life to me  
Turned a baby into a lady  
And mamma all you had to offer  
Was a promise of a lifetime of love Ami  
------------  
  
I had never had a mother…at least one that I could remember. That's why this was so   
important. I wanted to be there--no I HAD to be there for the birth of my child. I wanted to   
see what it was I had missed for my entire life. I had been late, I knew. *sigh* I guess Usako   
is just rubbing off on me. After all these years and especially for the most important thing in  
my entire life, I was late for this! Why oh why did fate pick THIS date in my life to make me   
late?? HUH?! I ask you! It's a conspiracy!   
  
(A/N: No, it's Setsuna here! To Drive you crazy!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAH!)  
  
Shaking my head and freeing myself of the crazy voice I was driving like a mad man to   
the hospital. She was waiting for me, I knew it! Finally after much hard work of not mowing   
over pedestrians, I arrived at the hospital emergency out of breath and very short of   
patience. Apparently the doctor not only majored in medicine but also had a minor in telepathy   
because he and two nurses ushered me down a hall where ten girls were all gathered around   
waiting for me. Eight senshi, one best friend and one ex-feline. Also waiting was Motoki,   
Reika, and Usako's family...all staring at me as if I had grown another head and came from   
the Planet Nanau and asked if I knew where I could find their leader: Mr. Ross Perot.   
Now, you know I never give Minako enough credit sometimes but she knew almost the exact   
thing to say at that moment in time.  
"What the hell happened to you?"  
"Traffic,"  
"Ohhh......well, they're waiting for you,"she smiled at me.  
Grinning to myself I walked into the room that they were standing around and inside   
lay my Usako nursing our child. OUR child...that sounded so good. She saw me and gave me a   
tired smile. I was sorry I had missed the birth but I hadn't missed this at least. I sat down   
in the chair across from her and just watched mother and daughter bond. Now, don't ask me how   
I knew it was a girl...I just KNEW. I watched as the champion of justice, the queen of the   
world...HELL the MOTHER of the world sit there looking so terrified as this tiny life suckled  
contently on her breast.   
I was practically bursting apart at the seams, I was so full of love for her...and   
somewhere deep down I understood. That bond between mother and child...I saw it. I felt it.   
I felt Usako's love and the knowledge that she would rather die than let any harm come to this  
tiny miracle. This tiny tiny life that she and I had created together.   
Usako smiled at me...and offered me the opportunity to be the first to clean up vomit.   
*sigh* MY Usako....and MY throw-up...from MY little girl. Life was good...but can we say EW?!  
  
------------  
Now I know that there is no other love like a mother's  
Love for her child  
I know that love so complete someday must leave  
Must say Goodbye Mamoru  
------------  
  
I was the Time Guardian. Always watching never living. However, this had not always been   
as things were. I was once alive. I once had a family. I once had a mother and a father. I once  
was a child. Those days are long gone now. Never to be seen again and never again would happen.  
I should move on. I really should but...there was just something about it that I couldn't let   
go.   
Was it that I was innocent? A little girl happy and carefree? Somebody who had no idea   
of the responsibility she would someday hold and how the fate of the world would rest on your   
shoulders if some horrific event should take place? Hmm.....just didn't seem fair to rest all   
of that on a child. It was unfair. It's unfair to ask a child to shoulder that responsibility.   
My mother had fought long and hard to get my father to find somebody else. Chronos would   
hear none of it however, and decreed that I would be the new Time Guardian. At the age of 12   
years old, I was sent to the moon to meet with then Queen Antigone III, swore my loyalty to   
the Moon Kingdom and all its inhabitants and then was shipped off the the time gate. My mother  
never forgave my father.  
Often when I was sitting there, all alone, I would look in on my mother and father. I   
would see my mother as she sat there in different meetings always fiddling with a small locket  
she kept around her neck at all times. Always turning it this way and that, never taking her   
hand off of it. How she never took it off, despite the occasion.   
Sometimes, whenever she could she would sneak off to the time corridor and bring me   
some hot cakes and some wine from the palace and we would sit and talk for ages. She would   
hold me in her lap and stroke my hair and I would fall asleep there, trusting her to watch   
for me. She never failed me. I would wake up and still feel her fingers in my hair, barely   
tickling my ear and whenever I turned over to see her face, she would be smiling at me. I   
would always feel so safe whenever I was with her.  
I also remember......that day. It was approximately March 5, 5434 BC when it happened.   
My mother had simply stopped feeling the will to live. She began to slow down. She was getting   
old. It was her time...but what was time to me? I surpassed time. I left my post for the first   
time ever to be with her.  
As I approached her bed, I held her hand within my own. I caressed her face and stroked   
her hair as she had done with my own. Her eyes were still that beautiful pale purple.  
"My darling child...what troubles you so?"  
"Don't go, please. I'll be all alone,"  
"No you won't darling,"  
"You don't have to die Momma. I can make it so. You can live forever in your youth   
and never have to worry about being sick or anything. You can live on and you can stay with   
me..."  
"My darling child, you don't look a day over fourteen. Has the time corridor been so   
kind?"  
"Momma...don't leave me,"  
"I won't leave you. I'll always be with you...even if you can't see me,"  
"What do you mean if I can't see you? I can always see you,"  
She smiled at me then and gently caressed my face.  
"I'm tired baby. I'm so very tired..." and with that she went to sleep...a very very   
deep sleep.  
"Sleep now momma. I love you...and goodbye..."  
With that, I left her room and returned to my time corridor...with a promise in my   
heart. Never to let anyone close. This pain was too strong. My heart had broken at that one   
word. Goodbye.   
------------  
Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word to me and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye Setsuna  
------------  
  
Ten'ou Aozora was sitting quietly at her desk reading a book. It was a romance novel...  
what else would it be? She had always loved romances, to her there was nothing more beautiful   
than the love that the hero and the heroine shared in her novels.   
She sighed dreamily to herself and became enraptured yet again, as the hero came to his   
love's window and told her of his undying love for her and then they would make love until the   
stars burned out.   
  
'Ahh, to be so young and in love,' she thought to herself.  
  
Yes, friend. She was a true romantic at heart, and she hoped that her daughter would one   
day become just like Selene Lunarios and her beloved, would come and sweep her off her feet,   
her Endymion Terrarsas.   
It was in the midst of her imagings that she heard a faint knock on the large wooden   
door. Turning her head towards the sound, she saw a blonde head poking out through the crack.   
Smiling gently, she waved her daughter inside.  
"Good evening, Haruka. Is there something you need?"  
The young blonde sat in a plush cranberry chair that was directly across from the   
older woman. Wringing her hands in her lap, she watched her mother's curious eyes.  
"Mom, I need to tell you something..."  
"Well, what is it dear?"  
Haruka inched the chair forward so that their hands were touching. One pair was   
young and firm and soft to the touch…the other was beginning to show liver spots and extended   
veins. Haruka gently caressed the older pair and looked into her mother's blue eyes.  
"Momma…I'm in love,"  
If it was possible Aozora would have lit up like the ball on New Year's Eve.   
Pictures of a big wedding with gifts and her daughter in a beautiful white wedding gown   
flitted through her vicious brain, even pictures of grandchildren that she would one day   
bounce on her knee during Christmas get-togethers.  
"Oh baby. That's wonderful! Who's the lucky man???"  
Haruka looked into her mother's eyes. Now, it's never been scientifically proven,   
but there is a link between mother and child. A link that gives them that certain insight   
into every problem.  
"Baby? What is it?"  
"Momma…tell me you love me…tell me or I'll never be able to tell you this," said Haruka,   
her head bowed.  
"Oh sweetheart," she said as she gently raised her daughters chin, "of course I love you.  
Nothing you could say could ever change that. You're my baby,"  
"Momma…there is no man…I'm in love with a woman,"  
Silence filled the room. Haruka bowed her head, struggling to hide the onslaught of   
tears. This was what she had most feared. Nodding to herself, she stood to leave. A small arm   
shot out and grabbed her arm.  
"You will bring her by the house so I can meet her, won't you?"  
Haruka's fell into her mother's lap and cried her relief.  
  
------------  
Mamma you gave love to me  
Turned a young one into a woman  
And mamma all I ever needed  
Was a guarantee of you loving me Haruka  
------------  
  
Now I know what y'all are thinking...brain dead Minako! Am I right? Of course I'm right!   
All Minako knows is pop trivia about the latest hot and   
sexy-oh-my-goodness-I'm-gonna-rape-him-if-ever-is-alone-in-a-darkened-ally guy right? Well,   
you're half right.  
In all actuality, I'm actually not that insane....a little warped yes, but not insane.   
Besides I'd be perfectly willing to rape him if we were in the 7-11 so don't push me! But I   
know something else, I know about love. And I'm not talking about lust-love I'm talking about   
L-O-V-E..ya know, the kind of stuff that poets and Billy Shake-aspeare wrote about. Yah, that   
stuff! Ya know, what Nicole Kidman and Ewan McGregor (now with HIM he'd be raped!) were singing  
about in that movie about the Red Windmill.   
I know alot about this stuff...for instance. There are soo many different kinds of love,   
did you know that? There's romantical love, sisterly love, people-ly love (is that even a word),  
bubblegum love and probably the most important of all...motherly love. I mean, what else kind   
of love surpasses all things that someone would lay down their life for someone else's   
happiness and attempt at true love? Uh...nothing comes to mind. Now, I know that I'm cursed.   
Yah, I know. Never to find love at all.....well, that old Youma wasn't too bright cause he   
forgot something. He forgot that I already had love. It might not have been with a guy...cause   
Kami knows I need that! ^_^ But I had love already...from my mom.   
She loved me and I didn't even have to try....despite all my mistakes. She LOVED me.   
I could have failed every single test I ever took, let the Youmas take over the world and even  
have gotten pregnant and ended up on Jerry Springer claiming it was my step-daddys...and all   
the while, my mother would have loved me! So, I know...I know what real love is...and I know   
what STRONG love is. I know that I found it...and I didn't even have to go looking for it.   
Cause.....my momma loves me and I think that that's marvelous.  
------------  
'Cause I know there is no other love like a mother's  
Love for her child  
And it hurts so that something so strong  
someday it'll be gone  
Must say goodbye Minako  
------------  
  
  
END OF PART I 


	2. Hotaru, Makoto, Usagi, Michiru

PART II  
  
  
My momma died when I was very young. Kaori told me that she died when I was   
born...that I had killed her. Did I really do that Momma? or did you die afterwards? Daddy   
said that she had been sick after I was born and that was what had killed her. If that was   
true then why did Kaori say such mean things?   
I rarely get to see my Daddy anymore since he started with his new experiments. He's   
really into them. But every year, on one specific day we always have a day together. Just me   
and Daddy...Kaori gets to stay home alone and make sure the experiments don't go awry. Daddy   
and I always go out for a picnic by the lake and watch the ducks, and then we sit under the   
oak tree and he tells me stories about Momma and what she did in life that made her so special.  
I once asked him when he knew that Momma was the one for him. He said to me, that he knew she   
was the one when she gave him the world...actually it was an old globe with a light in it, but   
for the romantic that he was it might as well have been the world.   
Afterwards, we would go to the cemetary and I would lay fresh flowers on Momma's grave   
and we would sit and talk to her. We'd have a small dinner there and we would fill her in on   
all the details of our lives. But...that didn't happen anymore...not since these NEW   
experiments of his. Not since....Kaori moved in permanently. Now, it's just me.   
It's just me, Momma. I'm all alone here this year. I was looking at her grave and noted   
that nobody had been taking care of it as they should have. There were weeds everywhere.   
Very carefully, I knelt down and started plucking them from the Earth and smoothed the grass   
back where the dirt had come up. I laid my bouquet of roses down on top of her grave and sat   
down to talk.   
"*sigh* Well, I bet you're wondering what I'm doing here alone, huh Momma? Well, it's   
Daddy...he just hasn't been the same since his NEW experiments...all he does is stay in the   
basement all day and work. And that lady Kaori Night...she's not nice at all. She tells me   
that I was the one who killed you...but that's not true, is it Momma? If it is, then I am SO   
sorry. I sometimes think to myself that if you were here, then Daddy wouldn't be so alone.   
Maybe I wouldn't be so alone...  
I made a new friend! Her name is Chibi-Usa...she's a few years younger than I am,   
but she's really nice. She's not afraid of me and she really likes me! She sees me as I am...  
and not as a monster or a freak. Not like the kids at school do...maybe life is getting better.  
I'm in a new school. The kids there don't know about...my abilities. Hopefully they'll   
never find out...not if I can help it at least. I don't want others finding out if they're   
going to hurt me...but Chibi-Usa knows and she likes me just the same.  
Momma...I'm so confused. Tell me what to do...tell me what's going on..."  
Then, as if my mother had heard my pleas a small breeze fluttered against my cheek.   
My eyes opened just a little bit and I saw the flower petals dance in the breeze. Momma had   
always loved seeing flower petals dance. I understood what she was saying...she was saying   
that it was alright. Everything was going to be fine...just be brave. I understood.  
I stood up to go, but not before saying one last thing.  
"I love you Momma..."   
  
------------  
Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye Hotaru  
------------  
  
  
She had only known her mother and father for a very short time. She was only eight and   
they had died in that horrible accident. Now, she was sitting in a lawyer's office, being   
read a piece of paper that had her parents last wishes on it. However, little Makoto wasn't   
listening. It just wasn't important to her. She was all alone now and nothing that her parents   
had left her would make up for it. Eight years old and all alone…she was just a baby. No child   
should have to grow up this quickly, she thought to herself. Where was the joy and the laughter?  
Why wasn't her main ambition in life to be able to ride the carousel without a grownup to hang  
on to her as she rode? Why had this happened to her? WHY?! She had screamed at God. What had   
she done to deserve to be left alone with no one to love her in the whole world? What horrible   
act had she, an eight year old girl, done to deserve this?!?!?!   
No one was aware of this inner battle between psyche and consciousness. Only Makoto…and   
she refused to speak to anybody. She dimly heard the contents of the will that were to be   
distributed to different charities and to herself.   
"…and finally to our beloved child, Kino Makoto…"  
Her head snapped up at the sound of her name. What had her parents left her now? A   
fortune? Could it bring them back? No? Then she didn't want it. All of their stocks and   
bonds? Could she sell them and bring her parents back? No? Then she didn't fucking want   
it! With a determind expression on her face, she looked at the lawyer as he spoke.  
"We leave her the sum of $2.3 million (no idea how much this is in yen) our stocks and   
bonds, our mutual funds, our material possessions, and a letter that we have enclosed   
within the will. Everything but the letter will be distributed to her at the time she   
reaches her eighteenth birthday. Until then, an accountant of our choosing will give her  
a monthly allowance to live off of and to take care of schooling."  
  
That was all fine and dandy for the lawyers…but the only thing that had caught Makoto's   
attention was the letter. They had left her a letter? What did it say? Was it a way for   
her to bring them back? Maybe her parents were secretly wizards in disguise and had left   
her directions to bring them back to life and they would all live together in secret.   
Her mind raced with possibilities.   
"Can I--Can I have it, pwease?"  
Nodding to her, the laweyer handed her a small brown envelope, sealed with a bright   
green wax seal bearing her family emblem. Her green eyes grew wider as she saw the   
addressing on the envelope and she lovingly ran her fingers over it.  
"Excuse me please," she said, looking at the table full of prospective money grubbers.   
She quickly left the room and hurried down the hall to a room that she knew to be empty.   
Quickly pulling up a chair to the lone table in the room, she very carefully opened the   
letter and engulfed herself in her parents final words to her.  
  
Dearest Makoto,  
I am so sorry that we are gone now. But it is not forever. Do not fret, for   
everything has a purpose in life, even the death of those we love. Just please remember   
that we love you and we'll look in on you from time to time. To make sure that you're   
doing well and you're happy.   
It pains my heart as a mother to have to leave her child. I cannot stand that   
I won't be there when you get married. I can't stand that I won't be able to hold my   
grandchildren in my arms and I can't stand the fact that you're all alone now.   
However, I promise you this...I love you. Your father loves you. I believe in   
you baby. You're my everything. But now you must be strong. I know that that seems like   
alot for a little girl but you must be strong. For your family and for yourself.   
Please baby, always remember that we love you. I love you so much. I remember   
bringing you home from the hospital, you with your face still scrunched up and not had   
your first look of the world...not through your own eyes yet. I remember the day that   
your beautiful blue eyes turned to their dark malachite green. How beautiful I thought   
you were....and how right I am. You are so beautiful, and you're so strong.  
Strong, just like your father. He was so proud of you. As I right this letter to   
you, I can see you outside playing catch with your father. His little Louisville slugger.  
*chuckle* You are your father's daughter.   
Baby, I love you so much. I will always love you. You'll never be alone,   
I'm always be with you. Even when you think you're all alone and there isn't anyone   
in the world who loves you, I do. I'm with you, all you have to do is talk to me and   
I'll hear you. Be strong for me baby. You tell me your weaknesses and I'll make it all   
better. I don't know how, but I will baby. Believe me.  
I love you.  
Always and forever.  
  
Momma  
  
Makoto felt a wave of relief pass over her and felt her mother's spirit there with her.   
Ever loving and ever protective. She raised her tear-stained face and looked at the   
window and the rising sun. A new day had come for Kino Makoto.   
'I love you momma'  
Somewhere she heard.  
------------  
But the love you give always will live  
You'll always be there every time I fall  
You take my weakness and you make me strong  
And I will alwyas love you till forever comes Makoto  
------------  
  
Papa had died three days ago. It had been the cancer, the doctor said. Nobody had been   
expecting it. He just...died suddenly in his sleep. Why hadn't that god-forsaken doctor found   
it in time??? They could have treated it! Even Papa knew there was something wrong with him.   
But what had the doctor said?   
'Don't you worry about it. Let ME do the worrying for you,'  
Yeah, well, that doctor didn't have to do the dying! He didn't have to be the one to   
hold your screaming mother when she fell to the floor in uncontrollable sobs and wails because   
her soulmate had left her all alone. He didn't have to be the one who rocked her own mother to   
sleep at night because her mother was in so much pain. That doctor wasn't the one who couldn't   
cry who her own tears at the death of her father, because she had to be strong for her husband,  
mother, brother, child, and friends. He wasn't the one who would have to hear her mother talk   
about suicide...and how life just wasn't worth living anymore. Not without her lover.  
I wasn't sure what had possessed me to come over to the house that day. I was glad that   
I did. Momma had been sitting in her chair...not looking at anything...just staring. As if she   
had been an empty shell...and in a way she was. The shell of the woman she had once been. I   
very carefully closed the door behind me and came into the room. She hadn't even acknowledged   
my presence. Very slowly, I knelt beside her and placed my hand atop of hers. Feeling a gentle   
squeeze, I reassured myself that she was indeed still here.  
When she looked into my eyes though, I wasn't so sure. There was so much pain in them.   
So many questions left unanswered. Why had this happened to her? Why had God taken away the   
one she loved so much? Why? Why? Why? It pained me that I didn't have an answer for her. The   
tears started again...not in my eyes. No, for once, the crybaby Usagi wasn't the one crying.   
It was my rock. My strength, Ikuko Tsukino.  
"Oh Momma..."  
I reached up to hold her as she sobbed into my shoulder. Uncontrollable wails   
erupted from within and her tiny frame shook with rasping breaths. All I could do was   
hold her close and allow her to just cry.  
"It's ok Momma. You go ahead and cry. I'm here Momma. I'll never let you fall.   
You go ahead and cry. I'm right here...shhh......it's alright. Shh.........momma. It's ok,"  
"Dont-don't leave me Usagi...I-I can't..." she said, between sobs.  
"Never momma. I'll be here for as long as you need me. Come hell or high water,"  
She chuckled slightly at my little joke but it didn't stop her tears.  
"I love you baby,"  
"I love you, Momma"  
  
------------  
And when you need me  
I'll be there for you always  
I'll be there your whole life through  
I'll be there through the lonely days  
I'll be there this I promise you mamma Usagi  
------------  
  
"I don't care! When I come home from work there is to be dinner on the table! Is that   
understood? LOOK AT THIS SLOP!!! How the hell am I supposed to eat this?????"  
"Dear, I'm sorry, but there was so much work ---"  
  
SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"That's no excuse! Do you hear me? I'm the master of this house and you do   
exactly as I say!"  
  
Michiru heard the plate slam against the wall and shatter. The sound of a chair   
slide roughly across the hard linoleum floor came next and was followed by her father's   
shoes squeaking.   
  
"Where are you going?"  
"Shut up slut! I go wherever I want, whenever I want! When I get home, I want you   
ready for me in bed and I want a hot meal ready and it better be right this time!"  
  
Michiru heard the door slam shut. Her father was gone for the night and he wouldn't   
be back until two o'clock in the morning...and that would be early for him. She silently   
waited for a few more minutes and when she heard the sound of the car roar away she knew   
that it was safe.   
Very slowly, she crept out of her hiding place, which lately had been the broom closet.   
It was the one place her father would never look. To him, it was the "woman's" room, full   
with a broom and a mop complete with bucket. She was tiny enough that she could hide in the   
corner surrounded by the protective shadows.   
Heading to the kitchen, she saw her mother on the floor picking up the pieces of the   
shattered plate. It had been her grandmother's china...very valuable. Her father had shattered   
it like it was worthless, just like her mother's heart.   
Her mother glanced up at her from the floor. Michiru saw the tear-stained cheeks and   
the broken expression that adorned her once beautiful face.  
Without a word, she ran into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly.   
'Someday,' she vowed,'we'll be free, mamma. Someday...'  
  
------------  
I'll be your beacon through the darkest night  
I'll be the wings that guide your broken flight  
I'll be your shelter through the raging storm  
And I will love you till forever comes Michiru  
------------  
  
END OF PART II 


	3. Chibi-Usa, Rei

PART III  
  
My mother is my hero. Well, she is...and I know that I give her a hard time about   
being a clutz...and being whiny, and selfish, and arrogant, and egotistical, and well....being   
Usagi! But that's not exactly a bad thing. I mean, that's why I am my wonderful self today,   
right?   
Now, I know that I give off the impression to everybody that I'm an annoying spore who   
would rather take away my future father from my future mother for my own boyfriend and insult   
my caregiver who also happens to BE my future mother.....but boy! My life sounds like an   
episode of "Passions" doesn't it?   
But I also know...that without Usagi I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be here to torture   
her and to make fun of the way she cooks and get on her case about her studies...but I love   
her just the same, and she's not all bad anyway.   
I remember when Fiore came to Earth to take away Mamo-chan. Well, Usagi was SO against   
that and I could understand that. But I also knew that she would save him and the world from   
the Kisenian flower. She does stuff like that. She's died a few times already...and I know   
that she died up there on the meteor. How do I know? Well, I started to flash in and out when   
the senshi were fighting...that was how I knew what was going on. But that's not the point of   
my story. My story is about the time when she was fighting Nehelenia. That's right!  
When that wacky-mirror lady kidnapped Mamo-chan and Usagi had to save us all from that   
crazy lady...she did it. Even when Mamo-chan was possessed and everything. I remember her   
holding onto me when I started to fade away. When it seemed like there was no more hope she   
was there, and she held me. She told me that everything was going to be alright and that she   
would save the world...again. That was my momma in there. Always believing in what was right   
and never letting go without a fight.   
I don't remember much after hearing her say that, but I do remember feeling a great   
sense of pride that this woman...this WARRIOR was my mother. She was the one whose mantle I   
was going to inherit. She was the one who would save us all...and I knew that she would die   
doing so.   
So, for now, I'll tease her to no end. I'll make fun of her grades and her   
"gracefulness" and in secret I'll watch her with amazement as she does incredible feats and   
saves the world from total destruction. ANd I know that someday she'll say goodbye to me and   
my world will shatter...but for now, I'm going to enjoy my mother as she is and not worry about  
tomorrow.   
Now, excuse me as I sneak into her room, it's cold and I saw a really scary movie   
earlier tonight. Maybe momma will let me share her bed with her again...she did the other   
night. Hopefully she won't snore...but you know something? I can't sleep until I hear that   
snore. It means that she's close...and all is right with the world.   
------------  
Goodbye's the saddest word I'll ever hear  
Goodbye's the last time I will hold you near  
Someday you'll say that word and I will cry  
It'll break my heart to hear you say goodbye Chibi-Usa  
------------  
  
  
Across Tokyo, about 2 miles from the Hikawa Shrine, there was a cemetary. It wasn't shinto.   
No, her mother had converted over to christianity when she had married her father.   
  
She was standing there in a black dress. Silently, she stood, holding a bouquet of lilies, her   
mother's favourite, her grandfather had told her. Everything she knew about this strange   
woman, she learned through her grandfather.   
  
Wordlessly, she bent down and placed the flowers very gently on the small patch of earth.   
At the head lay a stone tablet, with the words:  
  
"Here lies Hino Utsukushii  
Mother, Wife, Daughter  
You Will Be Missed"  
  
Sometimes Hino Rei thought it very unusual...to feel a love for a person she had never met.   
She also knew that some days she felt nothing for this woman. Her mother....  
  
She stood up slightly, and kissed the top of the headstone. Readjusting her skirt, she   
silently left the cemetary.  
  
---------  
Till we meet again until then goodbye Rei  
---------  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok peeps! tell me how much it sucked! I can take it! Happy B-Day to me on May 13!!!!!!!!!  
^_^ 19 years old! WOO HOO!!! ::stops cheering:: Oh! I'm old!!!!!!!   
WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
  
NOW Go give your Mommy's a hug!!!!!  
  
Sorry this came out soooooooo late....but there was DRAMA in my life...so, what can ya do right? I'm off now...to go see my friend in the hospital. Toodles!  
  
This is originally one part...but it's too freaking big! OY! 


End file.
